Rhudaur Hillman Chieftain
The Rhudaur Hillman Chieftain is the unit hiring NPC for the Hillmen of Angmar. They are recognizable by their Angmar armour (minus the helmet), the Shield of Ruin they wear on their backs, the silver coin they have in their hands, and the Angmar sword they carry. Upon hiring a unit from the chieftain, the player will earn the achievement "Horde of Hillmen". Spawning Rhudaur Hillmen chieftains only spawn in chieftain houses, which appear most commonly in Angmar, but may be found in nearby regions such as the Coldfells, Ettenmoors, and Lone-Lands. Behaviour The chieftains will usually stay in the vicinity of their houses, not wandering too far from it. Just like most other unit hiring NPCs, they will not attack unless provoked, even if the player has negative Angmar alignment. When provoked, it will fight back with the sword it is equipped with. They are stronger than the normal Hillmen of Rhudaur, so fight them with caution. Drops When killed, Rhudaur chieftains usually drop regular bones, but may also leave behind food items, silver coins, pouches, or their worn sword or armour. Hiring Rhudaur Hillmen chieftains will only allow the player to hire troops if he/she has at least +100 Angmar alignment and enough silver coins. The cost for hiring units will decrease as the player gains more alignment with this faction. Speechbank These Hillmen are noble warriors who have earned power and respect through battle. To hire troops from them you must be equally successful with your endeavours. No chieftain will trade with unworthy warriors! And if you're just a plain old enemy, watch out! They may be chieftain now, but they still have some moves! Friendly * My men await your command, Person. Bring death to the Dúnedain! * May you break the bones of your enemies, Person! * My men raise axes to fight for you, Person! * Anything for a strong warrior with silver coins. * The Hillmen have no fear! Lead my men to battle, Person! * Let us bathe in the blood of our enemies, Person! * Our allegiance lies with Angmar. Their enemies are ours. * I have burned many Dúnedain villages, Person. I know you will do the same! * Kill the Númenórean fiends! * May you split many heads in battle, Person! * My men for your coins. * I see many victories in your conquest, Person! * If you wish to kill the Westman, I can sell you my fighting forces. * Lead the Men of Rhudaur to victory! * Go, break skulls and smash faces, Person! * My warriors shall streak the blood of Númenóreans across the battlefield, Person! Neutral * You have no trust with us, Person! * My men only fight alongside true warriors of Rhudaur. * What makes you think you can lead my warriors to battle, Person? * You have slain too few of the Númenórean filth, Person. * Your hands are not red with Westmen's blood, Person. You are not fit to command us. * Prove your might in battle, and only then my men will follow you. * Spill more blood, Person, and then you may be worthy of my men. * My men raise axes for true warriors. You are no true warrior. * The terror of battle does not well befit weaklings like yourself, Person. * My strong men don't follow weak leaders. * You have not shed enough blood, Person. * You are weak like the Númenórean filth! Go, kill more of them. Then my men may fight for you, Person. Hostile * I'll smash your face in! * Die, Dúnedain filth! * You are not one of the Hillmen. Flee, scum! * I'll crush your skull with my fist, Dúnadain scum! * Run while you still can! * You are an enemy of Angmar. Death awaits you! * You will bleed quickly and die fast, Person! * I'll break your legs, and then you won't be running any more! * Your screams won't be heard by your filthy kin here! * Death to you and your kin! * I'll skin you like a rabbit! * You belong with the meat, roasting on my fire! * What Ranger fiend are you? * You are no friend of ours, Person! * Your doom belongs to the Morgul-lords now, Person! * Scream for your life, weakling! * You will squeal like the rest of the Númenórean rats! * Curse you, friend of the Westermen! * I will flay you alive! * I have gutted tougher fish than you, Person! Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Angmar Category:Rhudaur Category:Captains Category:Evil Category:Evil Men Category:Men Category:Eriador and Surroundings